


The remade story of the titanic

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I do not know how to write this, Love Confessions, Original Harry Potter Characters - Freeform, Self-Denial, Titanic References, Tragic Romance, True Love, not gay, sinking ship like in the titanic, titanic scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: What happened on the titanic from a different story?When Hecate Hardbroom falls in love, as she believed, love never lasts forever. when it all ended. And how it ended. It all started when the Cackle's staff planned a trip on a ship, with a few other students and an unexpected game of cards that brought love to Hecate's life.





	1. Tickets to the grand Titanic

A long year of teaching was over. No more students wandering the castle, No students causing chaos and no more marking needed to do. Ada knew how hard this year was, especially for Hecate, who had been through a lot when Indigo Moon had been freed from stone.

Ada knew that many students weren't planning to come back after what happened with an evil Indigo Moon. Ada knew that next year she could not let the students get into trouble, especially Mildred or Ethel. She knew now, Ethel could be up to no good.

Ethel didn't care about anyone, an exception to her sisters. She only cared that she'd get what she wanted.

Ada had to make a special treat, for her and her staff and some students. She wanted to invite Mildred, Indigo, Maud and Enid. Also, Julie, who had helped a lot during what happened. She took care of Indigo.

So she had found some tickets, first class, for them all, so they could all go on a holiday. She knew it would be great for them all to go and have a great time together on a ship, the titanic. Titanic was one of the fanciest ships anyone would want to go on.

Though the problem was...that it was a non-magical ship, they'd have to go undercover, they couldn't show magic, or mention it. They'd have to be dressed like normal non-magicals, so it looked like they were a non-magical lot.

She had told Julie and the parents of the students. They were to pack and be at the docks at one o'clock in the afternoon.

It wasn't a problem for Indigo, Hecate had taken care of her during the holidays.

Meanwhile...

It was a quiet afternoon in the leaky cauldron. The bar was rather busy, people were enjoying a good drink and reading their newspapers.

As it got quieter, Severus Snape was with staff at one of the small tables at the back of the bar. Severus had met his fellow death eaters at the bar that evening while he wanted a quiet afternoon for a drink, to think about how he lost his love of his life, Lily.

Lily Evans, a red-haired woman that he loved with all his life. He had betrayed her, he had put her in danger. Now because of him...she was dead.

He had grieved her death for many painful years. He knew now he would never get a love of his life.

''Whoever wins this game...gets to go to the grand titanic!'' Bellatrix sneered, licking her lips as she placed a few cards down on the table.

Lucius Malfoy chuckled as he glanced at Severus from the other side of the table. Narcissa smiled evilly as she looked down at the cards.

''What a pleasure, Severus, you to join us this cold afternoon,'' Lucius took a big sip of his alcoholic drink. ''Let's begin, before dusk,'' Bellatrix chuckled, eyeing each one of them. The card game began.

They placed many cards down, Severus had his luck with him today. ''Unbelievable!'' Narcissa sighed as she watched her sister, Bellatrix, enviously pass Severus the ticket. ''Good evening,'' Severus said, transferring out. 

''Why did you let him win so easily?!'' Narcissa snapped at her sister. ''Calm down,'' Lucius said,'' we'll all get our chance.''

They huff as the clock on the wall chimed eight.


	2. The grand Titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada and the staff arrive at the docks for the trip.

The night had passed calmly, the night sky crowded with shining stars. The night came to an end as the golden ray of light rose over the horizon. The sun shone through the academy's windows, bringing light into the castle.

Ada had woken that morning, excited for later's journey.

She had been excited for this day for weeks. She had stayed at Cackle's for a few weeks, to let Hecate have a bit of rest outside of school grounds. She had been delighted to lift Hecate's confinement, she was even happier when Hecate had changed her mind and stayed at Cackle's.

Ada had packed her bag yesterday evening, ready to leave this morning.

She knew the staff should be at the docks before her, ready to board the Titanic.

The Titanic was very well-known in England, it as one of the most famous ships to ever sail the sea and everyone wanted to know how the titanic looked like.

The Titanic was on it's first trip, which made it more popular and exciting.

Ada had set off on her broomstick, to the docks, which would take an hour on broomstick. The sun had slowly risen, just above the hills that surrounded Cackle's academy.

The warm breeze softly blown past Ada as she flew past forests, quickly past the non-magical world. The ocean was very close after fifty minutes without stopping.

The sea looked beautiful, the golden sand shone in the sunlight.

The docks could be seen as a wooden platform led into the sea. Ada could see Titanic, there was a huge crowd of people. Ada knew it would take them a while to get into the Titanic, but luckily for them they were early.

They had loads of time.

''Hello staff,'' Ada smiled as she saw everyone there,'' Oh, and students.'' They smile. ''It's so nice to join you all,'' Julie smiled as Hecate gave her a look of annoyance.

''Now, Hecate, we aren't leaving Julie out!'' Ada said calmly.

Hecate sighed, she got distracted for a moment at a sight of someone.

Severus Snape.

She didn't know him.

He walked down the docks, he glanced at her before walking towards the Titanic.

She flinched as Dimity nudged her.

''Let's go,'' Ada smiled as they walked up to the ship. ''Wow!'' Felicity smiled at she took a picture from her Polaroid camera she got for her birthday a few weeks ago.

They walked up to the ship, as the crowd got bigger as they stated boarding the ship. Second class.


	3. the amazing titanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They board the titanic, where Mildred and the two meet Snape

Ada and the staff had arrived at the docks and were now boarding the titanic. It looked even bigger up close than from the docks.

The sun reflected in the sea water, which shimmered beautifully, almost as bright as the sun itself. The sky was a light blue colour, small clouds scattered across the sky. The crowd got louder as more people gathered to board the ship.

''Let me help you with that!'' Julie grabbed Mildred's suitcase, which Mildred had only managed to drag onto the ship.

''Thanks, mum,'' Mildred smiled as Julie patted her on the back.

''Come on, Mil, we're lagging behind!'' Maud said as Indigo walked up to them. ''Come on! We'll lose the others!'' Indigo said.

''Oh, I'm sure we're not far behind,'' Mildred said as they pushed through the crowded corridor. ''I'm not sure, there's a lot of people,'' Maud said. ''Oh...'' Mildred muttered, there was no sight of the others.

''What if we're really lost?'' Indigo panicked as people pushed past them. ''What do we do then?'' Mildred said. ''Do any of you know our room number?'' Indigo asked.

''No, even if I knew I'd probably have remembered it wrong,'' Mildred shrugged her shoulders. Someone's cape flew into Maud's face. ''Oh!'' Maud nearly shrieked.

''I apologize,'' A low voice said.

Maud took the cape off her and passed it back to the man. ''What are you three girls doing alone?'' Severus Snape asked, looking at Mildred's badge on her bag.

''Cackle's academy...for witches, eh?'' Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

They nod.

He leads them back to where Hecate was with the staff. ''I think these three are yours?'' Snape looked at Hecate. ''Oh, there you three are!'' Felicity smiled, Enid chuckled. ''Thank you,'' Julie gave him a smile.

He glanced at Hecate again as he turned to walk away. ''Right, let's go,'' Ada smiled.


	4. Fancy dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They settle into their room. Then they go to dinner

''Right, your bedroom is next to ours,'' Ada unlocked the door, passing Mildred the key,'' Don't lose the key.'' Mildred nodded as she and the rest get their luggage inside.

''Wow!'' Felicity gasps as she put her bag down near the door.

The room was a crimson red colour. With a beautiful golden chandelier. The room looked very fancy, the beds were huge and soft.

''This is amazing!'' Indigo said, jumping into the bed. ''There's another room!'' Mildred said as she opened the door, twisting the golden doorknob.

There was three small beds, set in a row. The window was small, but they could hear the waves splashing against the walls.

''We haven't set off yet?'' Enid frowned,'' It's been half an hour?!''

''Patience, Enid,'' Maud chuckled as she sat onto one of the beds. Enid on the middle one and Mildred on the very right one. ''Oh, there's a double in the other room,'' Felicity said. ''Felicity and Indigo, you two are going to have to share,'' Mildred smirked. They could hear Indigo groan.

''It's only three days!'' Enid shouted, Maud chuckled.

''We have to go down to dinner now,'' Mildred told them as they walked towards their door.

''Oh, it's going to be fancy!'' Felicity squealed excitedly.

They walk into the white corridor, where they met the grown-ups.

''Oh, there you all are!'' Julie smiled. ''I thought you all walked off!'' Dimity chuckled. ''So, let's go,'' Ada smiled, they walked down the corridors. There wasn't a big crowd, only a few people passing by.

''This place is beautiful!'' Maud smiled, as they walked down the grand staircase, where the crowd began.

They walked into the dining hall, it was huge, people already sitting at the tables. The table cloths were a cream colour and plates and cutlery were set out neatly at each seat. ''Oh my god, this is amazing,'' Enid said, sitting down at a large, round table.

The teachers and the girls sat at the tables, enjoying their meal. Enid was fiddling with the mushrooms. Maud and the rest ate without too much of a fuss.

The crowd got bigger, which meant a lot of people were squeezing past others.

Severus Snape was in that crowd, he was only trying to get to his seat after refilling his wine. Some naughty teenage boys began pushing through the crowd, causing multiple people to push into each other, causing Severus to spill all his wine.

And it spilt all over Hecate.

There was a few gasps but Enid and Indigo started chuckling. The wine had spilt all over Hecate's clothes and all over the table. Hecate wasn't very happy about being spilt with alcohol.

''I am so sorry, I apologize,'' Severus said,'' Could I help somehow?'' ''No, it's fine...'' Hecate looked at him. Severus looked at her, despite people pushing past him, he managed to introduce himself to this woman.

''Hello, I'm Severus Snape,'' Severus said, smiling weakly.

''Hecate Hardbroom,'' Hecate introduced herself.

''May I help with anything?'' The waiter walked up with a white towel.

''No, thank you,'' Hecate looked at him and back at Severus Snape. ''Well, I'll be off then,'' Severus Snape said in a hurry. 

Hecate looked back at the wine stain on the table, sighing heavily.

''I'll go get changed,'' Hecate told them, standing up and heading off to their room. Leaving the rest to finish their dinner.


	5. Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate spends some time alone.

The dinner hour on the boat had finished as the people went back to their room or to finish what they were up to. Mildred and the others were walking back to their room. The crowd had gone by the time they were at the grand staircase.

''I wonder where HB had gone,'' Maud wondered. Mildred shrugged her shoulders.

''Come on, girls,'' Gwen smiled,'' You all need to rest a bit.'' ''Or at least just to chill out, you remember what you packed, don't you?'' Julie told Mildred.

''Oh, yeah! Twister!'' Mildred smiled as they walked down the white corridors.

''I'm going to go look around the ship,'' Dimity told Ada as she walked back towards the grand staircase.

They walk into their rooms.

The girls played twister while the remaining teachers were in the room they shared. Julie sat down on one of the armchairs, opposite Ada. ''This ship is so beautiful,'' Gwen looked at the golden frame of the mirror.

''It's going to be a beautiful trip,'' Algernon said.

''I still wonder where Hecate has gone,'' Ada sighed heavily. ''I don't know, she probably just went to have some time alone,'' Julie shrugged her shoulders as she could here the girls laughing and Indigo talking.

Meanwhile...

Hecate stood as the wind blew lightly. The sun set in the horizon. No land could be seen. The breeze was warm and gentle as the waves splashed.

She needed some time alone.

She had to be honest that after being lifted from her confinement, things have definitely changed. The way she thought, the way she spoke to others had changed, and she felt like what was holding her down had finally let go of her.

She could hear someone walk up behind her.

Hecate turned around, to see Severus Snape.

''Oh, Hello, again,'' Hecate said. ''I could tell your a witch,'' Severus said, he couldn't help but smirk.

''You must be a wizard then,'' Hecate muttered loudly.

''Well, I am sorry for earlier today,'' Severus said, walking up to where Hecate stood. ''I guess it's okay now,'' Hecate chuckled, she looked at him.

''So, where do you work?'' Snape asked, something about Hecate made him smile.

''Cackle's academy,'' Hecate said.

''I work at Hogwarts school,'' Severus said, he looked into Hecate's brown eyes, smiling at her. ''I have a question....'' Severus said. ''What?'' Hecate asked.

''Are you with anyone?'' Severus said quietly. ''No?'' Hecate scoffed,'' Why do you ask?'' ''It's just...'' Snape walked closer to Hecate, now they were just inches apart.

''What?'' Hecate frowned as the waves splashed against the ship.

''I-I have...fallen in love with you...'' Severus said,''Ever since I-'' Hecate pulled him to her, she kissed him first.

Severus smiled, he kissed her back...

They are in love.


	6. Starry night on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and severus spend the night together.

Hecate looks at Severus, who smiled lovingly at Hecate. The sun was low, the night sky blended in. The waves calmed down as the atmosphere silenced. Severus smiled at Hecate one more time as he held Hecate's hand.

''I should get going...'' Hecate blushed as she turned to the entrance. ''Hecate, what if we...spent the night...together?'' Snape asked, still holding Hecate's hand.

Hecate looks at him, then back at the entrance to the ship. ''Alright,'' Hecate smiled as he squeezed her hand. ''So...what do you want...to do? At this time of night?'' Hecate asked, as Severus puts his arm around Hecate.

He leads Hecate to a beautiful spot on the ship.

He led Hecate to the side of one of the white buildings, where there was a white ladder, that lead to the roof.

''What are we doing here?'' Hecate frowned, looking at Severus with a confused look. ''Climb up,'' Severus said.

Hecate slowly climbed up to the top, followed by Snape. ''So, you wanted to show me this?'' Hecate frowned slightly.

''No, look up,'' Severus smiled.

Hecate gasped as she looked up the night sky. Stars were crowded and gathered in the sky it glistened beautifully.

''Thank you...'' Hecate said, as Severus kissed her. They lay down on the roof, Hecate on Severus' lap. ''So...tell me, Severus...'' Hecate said,'' Did you ever love anyone?'' ''Well, I love you, that's for sure,'' Severus smirked.

''But I mean...before me?'' Hecate asked.

Severus sighed, he remembered Lily. ''There was this girl in my year, at Hogwarts... Lily Evans,'' Severus looked down at Hecate and then up at the starry sky. ''What was she like?'' Hecate asked.

''She was amazing, beautiful, someone I loved,'' Severus said,'' There was this boy... James Potter...'' Anger grew inside him as he thought of his enemy.

''He was arrogant, I hated him... He hated me,'' Severus shrugged his shoulders,'' He loved Lily too, soon...he married her... They died...because of me.'' Hecate looked up at Severus, saying,''I'm so sorry, severus, but.... How did they die?''

''I kind of told the killer...where they lived,'' Severus said, tears gathered in his eyes as the guilt came back to him.

''Oh, Severus, You know I will always love you, no matter what,'' Hecate sat up and kissed him again. ''Always,'' Severus kissed her back. They spend the night talking.

''Hecate?'' Severus tries to get Hecate's attention. He looks down, Hecate had fell asleep on his lap. He sighs, smiling. He lays down, and closed his eyes. They sleep as the night passed by.

After 6 hours...

Hecate opened her eyes, the light blinding her. She sits up, noticing she was with Severus last night, when she must have fell asleep. She smiled as she looked at Severus, she knew she should wake him, so they could get inside.

''Severus!'' She says, shaking his shoulder. ''Oh...where a-are we?'' Severus asked her as he looked at the ocean. ''We fell asleep last night,'' Hecate said, standing up. ''Seven o'clock...'' Severus sighed as Hecate climbed down the ladder.

''Breakfast in an hour...'' Hecate said as Severus got down, kissing Hecate again.

''I'll see you at breakfast,'' Severus squeezed Hecate's hand. Hecate nodded, walking to her room.


	7. late morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate heads back to her room.

Hecate was smiling so much when she walked into the ship that morning, she was never this happy in months, even years. The last time she was actually happy was when she reunited with Indigo and Pippa.

As the corridors got busier, Hecate headed to her room, where the other staff would be.

She had passed a few strangers as she walked into the room. Where most of the staff were chilling on the arm chairs. Gwen and Algernon were holding hands as they sat next to each other.

''Oh, HB! Where have you been?'' Dimity asked. She looked at Dimity for an awkward moment. ''I could ask the same thing,'' Ada said saving Hecate a seat. ''Err...nothing much...'' Hecate lied, she didn't want to say anything about her relationship with Severus Snape.

''I am not so sure it is nothing!'' Julie rolled her eyes,'' And if you want to...you can kick me out of the room...for asking what you are up to walking around all night!'' Hecate said nothing, she just frowned at Julie, before relaxing her shoulders.

''I bet it was that Snape guy!'' Dimity said, a cheeky smirk on her expression.

Gwen just looks at Dimity.

''I bet he's a non-magical,'' Julie said. ''He's a wizard,'' Hecate mentioned. ''Oh, so you have been with him!'' Dimity said,'' Ha! I knew it!''

''Oh, do be quiet, Dimity, you'll wake the whole boat!'' Ada shook her head, scoffing. ''And?'' Hecate said,''Do YOU need to know what I do in my free time here?'' ''Oh, I'm sure I'd like to know!'' Dimity said.

''Just stop being annoying,'' Hecate sighed. There was a knock on their door.

''What is it, Mildred?'' Julie opened the door to Mildred and her friends.

''What are we doing today?'' Mildred asked.

''Well, order some food, and we'll meet you all later,'' Julie said passing Mildred 20 pounds. ''Thanks mum,'' Mildred smiled at her mother and walking off to the room beside theirs.

They soon went and enjoyed the day on the ship.


	8. Spending time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Snape talk again

They have gathered in the corridor, most of them were there, though Dimity and Ada were only now getting ready to go.

''So, I wonder what we're doing today,'' Mildred smiled. ''Whatever it is it will be epic!'' Felicity said. A few people pass by as the to finally were ready. ''So, let's get going!'' Ada smiled as they head down the grand staircase.

''I can't believe Enid ordered blooming 6 desserts, 1 for us and 2 for her!'' Indigo folded her arms. ''Enid,'' Julie chuckled, shaking her head.

''What? I was hungry! Especially after that diet my parents tried to put me on!'' Enid groaned as they walked down the stairs. ''Oh, We've all been on one though they never work,'' Maud laughed.

''Come on, girls! We're going outside, there's a pool!'' Julie told the girls, they got excited. ''A pool? Like, a real pool?!'' Indigo smiled. ''Yes,'' Hecate rolled her eyes, smirking, at Indigo's excitement.

''Let's go!'' Mildred said as they walk outside, the pool in sight.

''Oh, amazing!'' Felicity squealed in excitement as they jump into the pool, with their clothes on. ''Great! Now they'll be going back inside all wet!'' Gwen laughed.

Hecate looks around, seeing Snape walk by. ''Er... I'll be back in a bit,'' Hecate said, walking quickly up to him. ''Where is she heading off to now?'' Dimity sighed. ''I don't know,'' Algernon shrugged his shoulders. ''Oh, leave her alone! It's a holiday for all of us,'' Ada said.

They could hear the girls laughing and shouting as they splashed each other with water. Mildred was the most soaked out of all of them.

Meanwhile...

''Hi Severus,'' Hecate walked up to him. ''Oh, nice to see you again,'' Severus said as they now walked down the ship.

''So... How is your morning going?'' Hecate asked him.

''Alright,''Severus smiled.

''So, tell me, Severus...what did you do while you was at Hogwarts?'' Hecate asked as they sat down on a table at the small lounge. ''Well, I taught potions for a while, then I taught defence against the dark arts,'' Severus said.

''Must be an amazing school,'' Hecate said,'' Cackle's is rather...different.'' ''Well, of course,'' Severus said,'' They're in different places in England.'' Hecate just smiled. ''So, tell me, Hecate,'' Severus said, holding her hand,'' Do you really love me?''

Hecate looked shocked for a moment.

''Of course I love you,'' Hecate told him, she frowned, she felt rather confused why he asked her that. ''Well, I love you too,'' Severus said, kissing her hand.

''Why do you ask?'' Hecate asked.

''Just wondering, I've just...never been in love after Lily died...'' Severus told Hecate. ''You haven't?'' Hecate frowned,'' I have been in love before... But it's very complicated...'' ''I didn't know you was in love before?'' Severus looked into Hecate's eyes.

''Well, it was...another witch...'' Hecate said.

''Another witch?'' Severus frowned for a second,'' Who?'' ''Oh, a witch called Pippa Pentangle...'' Hecate sighed, she does still see Pippa.

''I hope you won't judge me for it...'' Hecate said, nearly inaudibly. ''Of course not,'' Severus squeezed Hecate's hand tightly,'' You have me now.'' ''Yes, I do,'' Hecate smiled,'' But...what do we do when we have to go...''

''I'm sure we'll see each other,'' Severus smiled.

Hecate looks up at him, he smiled at her.

They spent the rest of the day together.


	9. Hit an iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hit an iceberg

The evening came quickly, Severus and Hecate said goodbye as they headed back to their rooms. It began to get dark.

Hecate walked into her room, where the staff were. ''Oh, you finally came,'' Dimity said as Ada rolled her eyes at Dimity's childish behaviour. ''Sorry, I lost track...of time,'' Hecate said as she sat down next to Ada.

''I bet it's that snape guy,'' Dimity muttered. ''I wonder what the girls are up to,'' Julie yawned. ''I checked on them, they're playing twister AGAIN,'' Hecate said,'' And skittles all over the floor.'' Julie laughed as Hecate revealed a pack of skittles. ''who wants them?'' Hecate said,'' Indigo gave them to me...''

''Not hungry,'' Dimity said. ''Keep them,'' Ada offered. Hecate was hesitant for a moment then nodded.

''So, about this Snape,'' Dimity brought the topic up, again.

''Dimity, please!'' Gwen rolled her eyes. ''What? I'm curious?'' Dimity said. ''Not answering any of your weird questions,'' Hecate folded her arms. ''What does he do?'' Dimity asked. Hecate just stayed silent. ''Oh come on!'' Dimity said,'' Who is he?''

Meanwhile, at the lookout, Two people were looking out, to see if there wasn't anything out there.

''What is that?'' One of them say. It was now dark, they had lamps lit around the boat. ''That's a big one alright!'' The other one said, ringing the bell. It was an iceberg. The captain walked outside and looked up to them. ''What?'' He shouted. ''An Iceberg! A gigantic one!'' One of them shout. ''Oh, god,'' He mutters, looking out to see a gigantic chunk of ice getting closer and closer.

''Quick,'' He charged into the main point, here they steered the boat. ''Turn! Turn!'' He shouted at them as steam rang down on the bottom of the ship as they try steer the boat left.

The captain keeps turning the wheel, violently as they try steer it aside the iceberg. It was working, but they aren't safe.

They had turned left, heading past the iceberg, though a screeching of metal could be heard as they sailed past. The ship began to shake as the crew look fearfully at the passing iceberg.

Meanwhile...

As the ship trembled, Mildred and the lot were frightened, the lights flickered on and off as the boat turned silent again.

''What was that?'' Maud cried out in fear. ''We hit something!'' Mildred told them as they run to their small window. ''What a big iceberg,'' Enid said. ''Did we hit an iceberg!?'' Felicity cried. ''Yes, I think we did,'' Mildred panicked.


	10. Evacuation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They evacuate the ship

There was banging on the doors, shouting and talking. It seemed that staff on board were wanting something from the passengers.

''What on earth is going on?'' Ada walked out of their room, to see what was going on. ''Life jackets on!'' A man said, he was a few doors from their room. Then, when it came to their door, he banged loudly.

They jump as Ada rushes to the door.

''Life jackets on, please,'' He said,'' They're in one of the cupboards.'' Ada nodded, trying not to look concerned. ''What's going on?'' Hecate asked. ''I don't know, but we need life jackets,'' Ada said.

''Right,'' Julie said, opening a cupboard as a few life jackets fell out.

They put them on, though Hecate really wanted to refuse. After Ada made Hecate put it on, they went to the girls.

As water flooded the bottom floor of the ship, they managed to head outside, to where the small boats were. There were loads of people, some panicking and some calm and had no life jackets on, as if they didn't care that the ship was quickly sinking.

''What's going on?'' Felicity panicked as they walked out of their room.

''The ship is...sinking,'' Snape revealed himself from a room not far ahead of them.

The girls start panicking.

''We need to get to the boats,'' Dimity said as they calmed the girls. They head to the boats. Due to the panic and worry they didn't notice Mildred was still in the room, meaning Mildred didn't know where they had gone...


	11. Stuck on board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate heads back for Mildred.

They head to the boats, where it was crowded. The girls had to hold hands, so they wouldn't get lost.

''Come on, girls,'' Ada said.

They were now in the crowd to the boats.

''I'm scared,'' Maud said in a shaky voice. ''No one panic,'' Gwen said, Algernon holding her hand. They waited 5 minutes as the boat slowly filled up with people. The frightened look on staff's faces made the teachers worried.

Snape was with them for a while, helping to make sure everyone gets on. The girls get on first, then all the teachers. ''What about y-you?'' Hecate asks Severus.

''I'll be fine, Hecate,'' Severus smiled at her as Hecate got on. She looked at him worriedly as they lowered. She felt like the love of her life was being left behind. ''Mildred! Where's Mildred!'' Indigo cried out to them as some passengers next to them look at Indigo.

''Oh, god, Mildred! How stupid!'' Julie cried,'' Forget about my own daughter!'' Julie was panicking, blaming herself for forgetting.

Hecate was hesitating, she stood up, and jumped...

''Hecate, no!'' Ada shouted as Hecate climbed back onto the ship. ''She's crazy,'' Dimity muttered.

''HB!'' Enid shouted, Hecate was nowhere to be seen. ''What if they don't get back?!'' Maud panicked. ''It'll be okay,'' An old woman told them calmly. ''Okay?! We have two others on the boat!'' Enid said. ''They'll get back,'' the old woman said, though she knew that might not happen.

They all just hold each other's hand, trying to hope they get out before the boats run out.

Hecate ran, down to their rooms. ''Hecate!'' Severus shouted from the distance. Hecate stopped, looking around her in a panic. Severus was running up to her.

''Severus!'' Hecate ran up to him, they hug. He kissed her. ''What was you thinking!'' Severus asked. ''Mildred, Mildred's not on the boat!'' Hecate panicked. ''Hecate, we'll find her, come on!'' He said, he followed Hecate down the stairs, crowds of people screaming.

Hecate felt cold water flood her shoes as they headed to their room. ''Oh, god, We're never going to get out in time if the water is up here already!'' Severus said.

''Quick!'' Hecate grabbed his hand as they walk into the girls' room. They walk into the other room, the water was already up to their ankles as they walk into the second room.

''Mildred!'' Hecate walked up to Mildred, who was standing on her bed, crying in panic. ''Mildred!'' Hecate tried to calm the girl down. ''You all left me!'' Mildred cried,'' we're sinking!'' ''Mildred, we're sorry, because of the panic we simply rushed and forgot!'' Hecate hugged Mildred, which she never did before, which she never thought of doing.

''Come on! I've heard there's only one boat left,'' Severus said.

''B-But there's still loads of people!'' Mildred cried. ''Then we need to be quick,'' Hecate said, ''there's not enough room for everyone to get on the boats.''

They run out of the room. ''Oh shit!'' Hecate cursed as they saw water flowing into the corridor, now heading higher than their ankles. ''Quick!'' Severus said, leading them to the boats. There was one boat, with loads of people pushing themselves into it.

''One boat?!'' Mildred cried,'' I really got us into trouble, didn't I?'' ''Mildred, don't blame this on yourself, it's no one's fault,'' Hecate said. Before Mildred could say anything a firework shot up into the sky, to get help from any other ship.

Now, the ship was leaning over, one end of the ship was now completely under water, making it harder for them to walk up the other end. Mildred kept slipping from the puddles of water, as they push through the crowd, to the boat.

It was too late...

It was lowering...

''No!'' Mildred cried as she could hear Hecate sigh loudly and heavily. Severus just placed his hand on Hecate's shoulder as they stand, helplessly watching the last boat lower down.


	12. No way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are stuck on a sinking ship

''Excuse me, sir, are there any other boats?'' Hecate looked at the captain. The captain turned to face the helpless crowd, shaking his head, saying,'' Sorry, no boats left.''

Mildred felt like crying, going back to her room and go back as normal.

Hecate looked down at Mildred, Mildred's eyes glistened with tears and fear. They were stuck on the sinking ship, they were going to drown.

''What do we do? We're going to die?!'' Mildred started to cry, the whole boat could hear her now. Mildred didn't care that she was crying like a 5-year-old, she just wanted to get off this ship and go to her mother.

''Mildred, calm down,'' Severus told her.

''How can I? And I don't even know you!'' Mildred cried.

Severus just looked up at Hecate, who also looked scared. ''Mildred... He's professor Severus Snape, a...wizard,'' Hecate said, when she said 'wizard' she said it quietly,'' Will you keep this a secret for me? Mildred?''

Mildred looked at her with a confused frown.

Hecate looks at him, he nods.

''Mildred... we're... dating,'' Hecate told her. ''You two are what?'' Mildred almost forgot they were on a sinking ship with no way off.

''Yes, we're dating,'' Severus said.

''Don't tell anyone!'' Hecate told her as People began slipping off into the water as the boat became steeper.

''Quick!'' Severus told them.

People screamed as they slipped down into the water. They walked quickly up the boat, Hecate made sure they weren't going to slip down into the water or get hit by other sliding passengers. They were never this scared in their life.

''Mildred!'' Hecate cried out as Mildred began to slide down.

Severus grabbed Mildred's hand tightly. Mildred was still screaming as he struggled to help her up.

Hecate stood in a state of shock, when she finally flinched she helped Severus pull Mildred up. Mildred was still screaming and crying. Tears were running down her pale face.

Severus pulled Mildred up, trying not to slip down himself.

Mildred was still crying as Hecate held Mildred's cold hand as they climbed up the steep boat. ''Mildred, calm down,'' Hecate tried to calm Mildred as she could feel Severus put his hand on her shoulder.

They were closer to the top.

''We're nearly there,'' Hecate told them as they held onto the edge of the boat, to not fall down like other passengers.

There were louder screams as the boat snapped in half, the boat leaned down on the other end. They ended up sliding to where they were heading to. Though, it leaned back, though now, Severus was holding onto the rail, holding Hecate by the hand as Mildred held Hecate's arm tightly, trying not to slip down into the water.

Mildred was crying silently in fear as she felt herself slip out of Hecate's grip. ''I've got you, Mildred, hold on!'' Hecate said.

''I don't know I can hold on much longer!'' Mildred cried as Severus had got onto the other side of the railing, helping Hecate onto it, Mildred holding onto both Hecate's hand and on the railing.

Hecate was now on the other side of the railing as she helped Mildred climb over. ''We'll be alright!'' Hecate told Mildred. ''Can't we just use magic to help?'' Mildred muttered to Hecate. ''No, we can not, we'll expose our world,'' Severus said quietly, but clearly to Mildred, who nodded.

There ship screeched loudly as it lowered.

Mildred whimpered.

They laid on the railing as they look down into the sinking ship as people screamed, falling into the waves.

The ship was now falling into the water, they were close to sinking. ''We're going to drown!'' Mildred shouted. ''Take a deep breathe when I say so!'' Hecate told Mildred and Severus, holding both of their hands tightly.

''3...'' Hecate began as they were closer to hitting the water''...2! 1!'' The ship sank...


	13. saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred, Hecate and Severus are stuck in sea...

They were in water. Mildred only noticed it when she couldn't open her eyes and couldn't breathe. Her eyes stung as she held them shut, she waved her arms and legs as people splashed her.

She was overwhelmed.

She couldn't see where she was swimming to. She couldn't breathe, she panicked, she felt like she was drowning. The water was cold, it felt sharp against her skin.

It was dark, the mumbled screams scared Mildred as she felt someone kick her in the chest. She couldn't help but open her mouth to scream and cry in pain, water ending up choking her. She panicked.

She couldn't swim to the surface.

Someone grabbed her under her arms. She didn't know who.

She was suddenly on the surface, choking and spluttering. ''Are you okay, Mildred?'' Severus spluttered a few times.

Mildred shakily nodded as she looked around at the screaming people.

''Wh-where's HB?'' Mildred asked hoarsely. ''I'm okay,'' Hecate said rather weakly, swimming up to them, from behind. ''Is everyone alright?'' Severus looked from Hecate to Mildred. ''I-I'm fine,'' Mildred said though she was rather shaken by what happened.

People splashed around, screaming and panicking as they swam. Someone grabbed Mildred by the shoulder, trying to keep himself up. He pulled Mildred under the water, making Mildred scream only to be blocked by herself choking.

She heard Severus, he could hear him shout and the man holding her down swim away. Mildred swam up, overwhelmed.

''Mildred, are you okay?'' Hecate said shivering as the air that Hecate breathed out could be seen. It was shivering cold, the cold of a million pieces of Ice in very cold water. Mildred couldn't feel fer body at all as they swam a metre away from the crowd.

There was a wooden door.

''Here's a good place,'' Hecate said. ''Get on you two,'' Severus said.

''What about you, there's no room for you!'' Hecate said, despite how much she wanted to be out of the water.

''Hecate, you two have friends and I need you two to go back to them safe and alive!'' Severus kissed Hecate. ''But I can't... I can't, I won't! I won't let you kill yourself from hypothermia! It's blooming freezing!'' Hecate told him.

Mildred just clung to the door as she watched the two's discussion.

''Please, Hecate, get on it, for me!'' Severus hugged Hecate.

Hecate sighs shakily before nodding. Hecate climbed onto it first before Mildred got on, with the help of Hecate.

Severus leans on the door, looking at Hecate, who had tears in her eyes. ''Please!'' Hecate whimpered, looking at him. He put his hand on Hecate's, saying,'' I need you and Mildred to be alive, you both will live a happy life, you will all die peacefully, NOT here!''

Tears rolled down Hecate's face.

Hours have passed... Lifeboats were coming back to see if anyone was alive. Mildred shivered, she could see clouds of air escape her as she breathed out.

''Miss Hardbroom, there's people coming to get us!'' Mildred said, looking down at where Hecate was hardly awake, eyes hardly open.

Mildred shook her shoulder, Hecate shuddered. ''Wh-What is it, Mildred?'' Hecate asked, almost inaudible, shivering from the cold. It was so cold they had a few flakes of ice in their hair.

''There's a lifeboat coming,'' Mildred said.

Hecate could here them shouting and the light of their torches blinding them through the night's darkness. Hecate shook Severus' hand, which felt like a block of ice. She shook it again. ''Severus! Severus!'' She shook him, he didn't respond, his face stayed still.

''Miss Hardbroom... I think he's dead,'' Mildred said, looking from the dead-looking wizard to the alarmed look on Miss Hardbroom's face.

''No!" Hecate cried, shaking his shoulder, no reaction from him. She felt like crying, but not in front of Mildred. ''HB! What do we do?'' Mildred said,'' We need to get their attention.'' ''Oh, right,'' Hecate nodded.

She couldn't shout, she was too weak, and Mildred was too. Hecate got off the door, swimming up to a man with a whistle. ''What-OH! I understand,'' Mildred said.

Hecate blew it shakily, quietly. She blew it multiple times, loud enough.

They soon headed in their direction, Mildred hugged HB, relieved and happy that Miss Hardbroom managed to get them to safety.

The captain got them on, with some blankets. Tears still rolled down Hecate's face as she had to leave Severus, dead...

Mildred and Hecate sat next to each other, Mildred held Hecate's hand, trying to calm down after everything. The night was cold as they rowed for a few hours as they finally got help that morning.


	14. the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of their holiday

Ada and the staff and the girls were sitting in their new room. They were worried sick. They had seen the ship sink.

They were scared, they knew that Hecate and Mildred hadn't got off the boat in time, they would have been here ages ago if they had. ''Oh, Mildred! I hope she's okay!'' Julie said, looking out of the window, no sight of anyone.

''I hope they're okay!'' Maud said. ''Joy too... I hope she is okay, I don't want to lose my best friend.'' ''I don't want to lose my teacher!'' Maud said.

''Since when did you care about teachers so much?!'' Enid frowned. ''Always!'' Felicity rolled her eyes. ''Girls, stop arguing!'' Ada said. They sigh.

There was a knock on the door, it was the captain.

''Well?'' Ada asks, the staff looked desperate to know.

''We've found them...'' He said, the look hopeful but when Gwen asks of the two are okay they worry again. ''They're fine, after being checked up on, they can come here,'' He smiled at them before leaving the room.

After the two hours, Mildred and Hecate came back, Julie hugging Mildred straight away as Indigo went up to Hecate, after being so worried. ''Millie!'' Maud and Enid walked up to them. ''How did you both get out of there!?'' Felicity asked them. ''Thanks to this Snape, we're alive!'' Mildred said, remembering the secret.

Hecate just sighed walking away from them, thinking about Severus, she really missed him. He was the love of her life.

''Snape, ooh!'' Dimity said. ''SHUT UP!'' Hecate snapped, alarming everyone, even herself. ''What happened to him?'' Ada asked Hecate. Hecate blinked back a few stray tears.

''Dead...'' Hecate said. ''What happened?'' Gwen asked.

''He died in the water,'' She said, she could still feel the sharp ice-cold water.

''Oh, such a shame!'' Algernon said as they all sat down. ''You all don't understand...'' Hecate shook her head, unable to hold back her tears. ''What, dear?'' Ada said.

''I... I... loved him...'' She said, not looking up at them.

''Oh, Hecate,'' Ada hugged Hecate. 

''Have this...'' Indigo walked up to Hecate, passing her a chocolate bar, a rather big one. ''Where do you get those?!'' Dimity asked. ''There's a shop on this ship,'' Indigo said. Dimity went straight to the shop.

Hecate smiled at Indigo, hugging her.

''It'll be okay,'' Gwen assured.

They soon got back to the academy for the next year. Hecate still grieved Severus' death, though with her friends' help she started to let him go, though she would never forget him, the way his hand felt when he held her hand.

The end.


End file.
